


I need my hug

by Lady_Setsuka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crying Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Setsuka/pseuds/Lady_Setsuka
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si  Thor no cumplía con el prometido abrazo luego del Ragnarok?,¿Qué hubiera pasado si la frágil careta de Loki se cayera ante un rechazo constante?Esta es una de esas versiones





	I need my hug

**Author's Note:**

> En este fic, los tres guerreros y Syf siguen vivos. Tampoco ocurre lo de Infinity War, esta historia ignora olímpicamente esa última película.

“Si estuvieras aquí te abrazaría”

El hecho de que Thor se quedase congelado con una sonrisa incómoda y le diera la espalda sin el prometido abrazo, una vez que descubrió que no se trataba de una ilusión, debería haberle dicho algo a Loki, pero éste lo dejó pasar con el ceño fruncido. 

Esa noche, mientras descansaban uno al lado del otro en la habitación que ambos compartían, Loki no pudo evitar que la presión en su pecho, que venía conteniendo desde que Thor lo descubrió suplantando a Odín, explotara… 

De chicos, Loki corría hacia Thor en esos momentos de inseguridad y desdicha, y resguardado en el cálido pecho de su hermano, sentía que todo iría bien. Esa noche, a Loki le hubiera gustado aprovechar que dormían lado a lado para voltearse y buscar consuelo en Thor, pero los años de separación, a pesar de ser mínimos e insignificantes en relación a sus largas vidas, estaban llenos de horrores, dolor, traición y malos entendidos.

Además estaba él… No era un asgardiano, ¡era un gigante de hielo!  
Era un monstruo…

Y no le extrañaba que ahora que Thor también lo sabía, el sólo pensar en tocarlo le causara repulsión. Ese pensamiento y el hecho de probablemente no volvería a sentir el tacto de su hermano le hizo sentir tan herido que las lágrimas se le escaparon sin querer, porque a pesar de todo Asgard, Odín, Frigga y Thor eran su familia y su hogar, ¡eran todo lo que tenía!, y con sus padres muertos y Asgard destruido lo único que le queda era Thor.  
Y si Thor se asqueaba de él… ¡¿Qué le quedaba?!

-¿Qué tienes?

Loki pegó un brinco sin querer al saberse descubierto, ¡Thor estaba despierto! El pelinegro se quedó mudo.

-Las cosas mejorarán, volveremos a crear Asgard y todo estará bien- sintió moverse al pelirrubio más cerca de él y volteó para encararlo, ansioso de su anhelado abrazo, pero la mano de Thor se quedó suspendida a medio camino y jamás llegó a tocarlo- Descansa-le dijo-lo haremos juntos- después le dio la espalda dispuesto a dormir.

///////////

Él evade tocarme…. si ya lo sospechaba con su actitud distante de ayer, lo confirmé con el asunto de los víveres y provisiones personales: la enorme máquina que robé al Gran Maestro estaba llena no sólo de alimentos, sino de provisiones de higiene personal, las cuales Thor y sus amigos habían dividido en porciones personales las cuales se dieron a la tarea de repartir, primero entre los aldeanos y al final entre nosotros.

Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que Thor puede tocar tanto a la gente, incluso para entregar paquetes los abraza y roza. Al final llegó conmigo y dejó mi paquete frente a mí, en la mesa.

-Es el tuyo, hermano

Se volvió para abrazar a Fadral, quien bromeaba y gritaba con Volstagg y Hogun. Me quedé frío y me sentí algo estúpido, ¿de cuándo acá estoy tan ansioso del contacto con Thor? Siempre lo he molestado diciendo que es un sentimental

Suspiro

Supongo que desde el día del elevador en Sakaar cuando Thor dijo que debíamos separarnos, empecé a desear que él volviera a confiar en mí, a quererme cerca, a tocarme. Me dolió enormemente que propusiera que me quedara en ese horrible lugar, que me dejara tirada, paralizado de dolor y a merced de lo que ese sujeto horrible pudiera hacerme. Últimamente las emociones me devoran, así que tomo mis cosas y me retiro a la habitación.

//////////////////

Me limpio el rostro de manera discreta cuando escucho los pasos de Thor cerca de la puerta. He estado encerrado en la habitación desde la repartición de víveres; no hay mucho qué hacer, no tengo ganas de leer. Lo escucho entrar, quitarse la armadura y la ropa al cambiarse.  
-Me tienes preocupado- me dice cuando se sienta en la cama que compartimos-no estás comiendo no estás moviéndote, ¡casi no te levantas!, ¿Estás enfermo hermano?, ¿herido?  
Suspiro. ¡Sólo te necesito a ti!, estoy aquí porque a pesar de todo te amo intensamente, porque deseo tu cariño como antes, antes de que te dieras cuenta de lo que soy: un monstruo, interna y externamente.   
Pero no digo nada, sólo cierro los ojos y continúo dándole la espalda. Él sólo suspira, apaga las luces y se recuesta. Dormimos.

////////////

El acabose fue aquella vez cuando después de comer, Thor y los otros se pusieron a jugar con extraño juego midgardiano con una botella.  
De entrada yo estaba inseguro, aquello parecía más para adolescentes calenturientos y no para los adultos hechos y derechos que somos; pero extrañamente todos sus amigos y algunos aceptaron emocionados. A mí no me quedó opción, y en medio de la jornada, yo sólo quería retirarme. Por alguna razón, Fandral estaba obcecado en lograr un contacto entre Thor y yo.  
Pero Thor se negaba una y otra vez  
Eso me hería…  
La primera vez, Thor había escogido algo que se llama “reto” y Fandral lo retó a abrazarme  
¿Por qué? Yo creo que notó desde hace días que Thor no se comporta con su acostumbrada tendencia a tocar cuando está conmigo. Tiene curiosidad, los amigos de mi hermano no son muy listos, es fácil leerlos.  
Thor se negó, cambió su elección y escogió verdad.  
Por mi parte, escogí verdad todo el tiempo, hablé de mis gustos en la cama, de las posiciones preferidas, de la cantidad de amantes, de mi estancia en Sakaar. De cualquier manera mi reputación no es buena aquí, y lo prefiero a que me obliguen a intentar algo con quien se siente asqueado de tocarme…  
No lo culpo  
La tercera vez que Fandral retó a Thor, la tercera vez que éste se negó, me levanté sin importar lo que los demás pensaran y salí de la estancia. Lo último que escuché fue a Fandral preguntarle a Thor si mi toque era tóxico o venenoso.  
Sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, ¡no las liberé! Dí paso a la ira.

//////////////////

¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, ¡Estuvo mal que saboteara esas negociaciones que Thor realizaba por víveres en un planeta en el que aparcamos, pero estaba fúrico y quería vengarme de él. Debo decir que no ha sido mi truco más brillante. Al final, mi hermano supo salir del problema, la dichosa negociación salió bien, trajimos mucha comida que será resguardada en la bodega.  
Ahora Thor está furioso, me miraba sin disimular la ira, poderosos truenos cruzaban de la nada, es espacio exterior.  
E intimida  
Lo admito  
Pero…  
¿Era esa razón suficiente para que me arrastrara hacia la nave y me azotara contra la pared tan fuerte que me hizo ver puntos negros? Parece que es la única manera en la que consigo que me toque.  
No lo culpo  
Soy un monstruo, traidor, sucio.  
Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si aquella vez, en medio de la lucha contra los Avengers yo hubiera tomado la mano de Thor y peleado a su lado. Si no le hubiera tenido tanto miedo a Thanos.  
-Escúchame-Me dice- No te lo voy a repetir, estás aquí por tu voluntad y para ayudar, si vas a traer problemas puedes irte por donde viniste, ¡no te necesito!  
Se da la vuelta y me deja ahí, medio aturdido por el golpe y por sus palabras  
“No te necesito”  
Sus amigos le siguen luego de darme miradas reprobatorias, como siempre.  
Mis lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas al principio sin darme cuenta, luego las dejo fluir. Me cubro el rostro mientras el peso de mi vida, las mentiras, los errores, la tortura y el miedo me invaden.  
Thor siempre fue mi refugio en las noches de miedo y dolor.  
Ahora no tengo nada

/////////////

Me escondí durante horas en los compartimentos de la nave, inseguro de regresar a la habitación que compartía con Thor. Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez debía irme; lo seguí después de lo de Sakaar porque sabía que en mi vida, construida en una mentira, lo único real era él.  
Pero se terminó, era normal que no durara, si fuera el hermano real de Thor probablemente, pero soy un asqueroso gigante de hielo al que su propia raza desdeñó.  
Abro la compuerta de salida que da al espacio, puro, infinito… doy un paso inseguro, pero recuerdo la última vez que me dejé ir…  
¡¡¡Thanos!!!  
Y de repente doy un paso atrás porque definitivamente estar en un lugar donde la indiferencia del que amo es una constante, es mil veces mejor que encontrarme otra vez con ese demente y sus torturas interminables.  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!  
La voz molesta de Thor me sorprende  
-¡Cierra eso!  
Lo obedezco con miedo al tiempo que retrocedo más hacia el interior de la nave, me dispongo a cerrar cuando un cambio en el curso de la nave hace que resbale.  
Déja Vú  
… El caer, ya lo sentí una vez, ya lo viví una vez, ya vi una vez la cata espantada de Thor… una caída interminable.  
… Su mano intentando alcanzarme  
-¡Ah no!, ¡No me harás esto otra vez!  
Su mano me alcanza en esta ocasión  
-¡Sostente Loki!, ¡Por favor!  
Su rostro es puro terror  
El pensar en Thanos me asusta tanto que termino por agarrarme de él con fuerza  
Logra asirme y yo ya no sé de mí, sólo lloro, lloro, lloro aterrado por los recuerdos de aquél entonces: el rostro desilusionado de Odín, Thor horrorizado y yo con ganas de volver con ellos a casa.  
Thanos  
El horror  
Yo mojando mis pantalones por el terror de escuchar los pasos fuera de mi celda: la bienvenida a otra jornada de tortura.  
-¿Esto es por lo que dije hace rato? ¡Oh Loki!, ¡estaba enojado!, ¡discúlpame!  
Me abraza  
¡Odín bendito!, ¡cuánto extrañé su pecho cálido!  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer- dice contra mi oído- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta más de una vez intentando ver mi rostro, pero yo no me quiero separar de su pecho, ¡siento que la magia terminará y volveremos a pelear como siempre!- Lo siento, ¿está bien?, ¡pero estabas actuando tan raro conmigo!, Y luego saboteaste una negoción importante, la vida del pueblo de Asgard pudo se comprometida!  
-E… es… por… que- intento explicarle, pero mis lágrimas y jadeos me lo impiden-tú…   
-Sssh, cálmate- me dice y pone un par de dedos en mis labios- Vas a perder tu fama como lengua de plata- me dice intentando hacerme reír.  
-¡¡Tú… tú no me… abrazaste!!-logro articular y decido soltarlo todo porque ya no aguanto-y después… todo el tiempo…- aprieto mis dedos en su pecho-pero te entiendo…¡soy un gigante de hielo!, ¡por todos los dioses!, ¿quién… querría?, ¡¿sin asquearse?!  
-¡Oh Dios!, ¡Loki no!, ¡no es eso!, ¡no pienses eso!, ¡Dios Loki, todo es tan complicado contigo!, ¡tuerces mis palabras, mis acciones!, ¡todo el tiempo!- Me dice, mientras me aprieta nuevamente contra su pecho y me ayuda a levantarme- vamos a la habitación, tenemos que hablar- es lo último que escuchar, el cansancio emocional me envuelve y la oscuridad me devora.

//////////////

Despierto  
Creo que en algún momento me quedé dormido. Siento la cabeza pesada y recuerdo de improviso: tuve un ataque de nervios.  
¡Oh Dios!  
Creo que dije muchas cosas, busco a Thor, pero no está en la habitación. Mejor, “abrí la tapa” y no sé cómo enfrentarlo: le dije cuánto ansiaba su toque, su cariño.  
-¡Ya despertaste!, dormiste desde ayer, ya me estabas asustando. Fui a dar instrucciones y regresé de inmediato- me dice con un tono de voz casual mientras entra a la habitación. Yo no me atrevo a levantar el rostro. Siento mis ojos hinchados, lloré hasta perder el sentido.  
-Escucha Loki…  
-Está bien Thor-digo, tratando de recomponer mi fachada- me iré en cuanto nos detengamos en el siguiente planeta- me intento levantar pero él me sostiene del brazo.  
-¿Por eso llorabas aquella noche?, ¿Por qué te prometí un abrazo y no te lo dí?  
-¡Déjame!, ¡no sé de qué hablas!- le digo con la cara roja, intentando liberarme de su agarre  
-¡Loki, basta!, ¡deja de mentir!- me dice al tiempo que me jala y me tira sobre la cama, sostiene mis manos sobre mi cabeza y se sienta sobre mis caderas-¡ya no quiero que vivamos en una mentira!, ayer lloraste hasta perder el sentido, ¡me dijiste cosas!, ¡hablaste de tus sentimiento e inseguridades!, ¡Hablaste de Thanos, de las torturas!, ¡de lo que sientes por mí!  
Me estremezco de puro horror, ¡¿en qué momento dije todo eso?!, ¡Estuve en shock y hablé de todo lo que he ocultado durante tanto tiempo!  
-No me das asco, no importa la forma que tomes, ¡siempre serás mi hermanito!-me dice mientras se agacha hacia mí, sus labios tocan el lóbulo de mi oreja de manera distraída.  
-Si no te toco es por otra razón-murmura contra mi oído-es por esto… -¡me besa!, ¡Oh!, sólo tengo una palabra para esto.  
¡Delicioso!  
Gimo  
Su beso es profundo, cálido, arrollador  
Respiro agitadamente, son control, cuando deja mis labios. No pudo articular palabra, mis manos descansan laxas al lado de mi cabeza.  
-Mis sentimientos por ti siempre han sido así, aunque te considere mi hermano aún ahora, no puedo estar cerca de ti sin desearte de manera asfixiante y enloquecedora, sólo estaba intentando alejarme para no perder el control, después de siglos... ya no aguanto.  
Me vuelve a besar y yo sólo atino a gemir  
-Y por lo que veo tú tampoco  
Después de eso, no logro articular ningún sonido coherente durante largo rato, muy largo rato…

///////////

Despierto ante la sensación de unas manos acariciando mi cabello. Mi cuerpo se siente húmedo, mi entrada dilatada, húmeda igual.  
-¿Cómo estás? Dormiste mucho.  
-Thor, no sé si estoy soñando  
-Escucha, seamos sinceros, ¡voy a cuidarte!- me dice con esa mirada ardiente que derrite todo lo que toca-por eso no debes huir, ni mentir, ni tener miedo, ¡hagamos esto juntos!, ¡juntos!  
Me besa, sigo sin poder responderle nada más que gemidos, por el momento estoy desecho, la emoción me desborda.  
¡Le amo!  
No importa eso ahora, ya hablaremos, tendremos milenios para eso, ¡porque tengo la seguridad de que todo, absolutamente todo, estará bien!

 

FIN


End file.
